


After All This Time, I Still Love You

by RENNmae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Five Years Later, Love Confessions, M/M, Overdue confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENNmae/pseuds/RENNmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't intend on coming back to his home town but he gave in. He packed his bags and came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time, I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

Stiles was driving back to Beacon Hills after five years. He had left when he was eighteen and intended to never ever come back. Though, a month ago, after a rather silent filled conversation with his father that thought had changed.

 

“I miss you son. Come home soon.”

 

That got Stiles thinking, about that old building that he owned in town. It was his mom’s store but they closed it up after she died. Stiles’ dad could never bring himself to sell it and neither could Stiles when his father signed the deed over to him. He thought about all the memories in that old building. The good like when he met Scott, who had come into the shop with Melissa. They became friends over the comic books at the back of the store. Stiles thought about the bad memories too. Remembering when he walked into the store, into the back room to see his mother and father curled up on the old ugly orange couch crying. The moment he found out his mother was dying.

 

Stiles had his business degree and he was sick of working for those big name companies. He missed his hometown. He did.

 

He still feels bad about leaving so abruptly but he honestly didn’t think anyone would notice him missing. Not even days later when he settled into his new apartment in New York did the calls, texts and emails come.

 

Some from Scott who was demanding to know why Stiles didn’t tell him. Some from Derek who asked if he was okay because strangely enough he had become rather close with the big bad Alpha. Some from Isaac, Boyd and Erica asking why he left and if we would visit. Some from Lydia telling him that she hoped New York would make him dress better. Some from Danny telling him to look him up once Danny arrived in NYU too.

 

The ones that Stiles kept though were from Jackson. Jackson, the boy he’d been in love with since the third grade. He regrets not telling anyone about that really. He was too young to know that it was okay to be in love with a boy instead of a girl. He was afraid of what they’d all think. So he lied and said he loved Lydia instead. A part of Stiles thinks that Lydia probably knew the truth but had the decency to never bring it up.

 

He remembers in pain of all the snide comments Jackson made at him through middle school and high school. It was after Jackson had turned into a real werewolf that Jackson had actually became his friend. Jackson was nicer to him, though not to everyone. Stiles figures it’s because he was there for Lydia when Jackson couldn’t be.

 

But the couple broke up before senior year and the two of them were still friends. Stiles had met James then and started to go out with James and Jackson started to grow distant. He never understood why. Then Stiles broke up with James a couple days after prom and Stiles left the day after graduation.

 

The email he got from Jackson was just an update about werewolf life in Beacon but it ended with, “I love you and miss you Stiles. Talk soon?”

 

Stiles hated that he chickened out and never returned any messages. None of them heard from Stiles. They only knew he was okay because of the Sheriff and because of the times Danny tracked him down and forced Stiles to have coffee with him.

 

Now it’s five years since he left Beacon Hills, five days since a phone conversation with his dad about the old store and five minutes since he entered the city limits of Beacon Hills.

 

He drove straight to the old bookshop grabbed his bags. Stood outside the door just staring at it for a while before going into his pocket and pulling out a key that he’s had on him since he was ten. The rest seems like a blur. Opening the door looking around at the dust covered books. He goes into the back and sees that old orange couch. He walks up the stair into the old storage room and drops his bags. He opens the window in the room and breathes in. He looks around one more time before … cleaning, just cleaning for what feels like hours. He stops around ten at night and looks around. It looks like it did when he was nine just everything looks a little worn.

 

He hears a ring at the backdoor of the shop snapping him out of his reminiscing. It’s the moving guy and his workers. The move his bed into the old storage room upstairs along with his night side table, dresser and desk. They then move in a fridge and microwave. Then finishing off with five boxes of books.

 

Stiles didn’t bring a lot back from New York because really it’s not like he had a lot in the first place.

 

He carries himself up the stairs and collapses on his bed, drifting into sleep.

 

 

 

He doesn’t see anyone for a week. Only leaving the shop to get food, go to the bank and grab paint. He paints a giant sign that says “REOPENNING SOON” and sticks it in the front window.  It’s been exactly a week when his dad comes by when Stiles is cleaning up the last of the books.

 

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles looks up to see his dad peering in around the door looking for him.

 

“Back here! Romance section!”

 

His dad chuckles and closes the door behind him after entering the shop. Stiles stood up to hug his father tightly.

 

“I missed you boy.”

 

“Missed you too dad.”

 

They let go and Stiles dropped back down to the floor and continued cleaning up the novel he was working on.

 

“So when are they knocking down the wall between the coffee shop and this old place?”

 

Stiles had bought the coffee shop next door from the elderly couple who had previously owned it. They were happy that Stiles was buying it since they had in fact knew his mother. The coffee shop was still open and still had all the old management and employees.

 

“Sunday. Were just going to be closing up for the day to knock the wall down and paint. The contractor’s said it shouldn't’ take to long. The security people are coming on Monday to set up the cameras. I figure we’ll just put up a tarp and a ‘Do not enter’ sign between the two shops.”

 

There was a silence before Stiles’ dad asked Stiles a question he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid.

 

“Have you seen any of your old friends since you got back?”

 

“I… I can’t. Not yet. I don’t really want to see their looks of betrayal quite yet.”

 

“Stiles they all understand why you left. They all said so. Way to human for their werewolf business and what not. They missed you, still do.”

 

He looks his dad in the eyes and sighs.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I ran into Scott yesterday. He asked how you were and said he missed you babbling.”

 

“Did you tell him that I was back?”

 

“I might have mentioned that he should stop buy the shop and he might be in for a surprise.”

 

Stiles sighs and puts his head in his hands.

 

“Dad!”

 

“Don’t ‘Dad!’ me boy. He deserves to know you’re here.  I’ve got to get back to the station. Diner tomorrow at the old house?”

 

“Sure bye dad.”

 

Stiles waved at his father as he left. He continued cleaning the books, finally finishing three hours later. He uncrossed his legs and stretched out his long limbs.

 

He walked into the back room and poured the left over coffee in the coffee pot into his mug and places it in the microwave. When he hears a knocking from the front door.

 

“It’s open!” Stiles yells not looking up from the microwave.

 

He hears the door open and close. Foot steps coming closer and closer to the back room until they stop just inside the door.

 

The microwave beeps and he pulls the mug out and turns around.

 

He very nearly drops mug in shock. He was expecting it to be Scott or anyone else really just not…

 

“Jackson.”

 

“Hello Stiles.” Says a slightly older Jackson in a nice suit smiling at him small.

 

“I um… how did you?”

 

Jackson sat down on the orange couch and looked around the room before looking back at Stiles.

 

“I was just at the station. One of my clients was in a pickle. I saw your dad and he mentioned you’d be here. I came over immediately.”

 

“But ah why?”

 

Jackson took off his suit jacket and tie, placing them over the back of the couch and slowly walked up to Stiles.

 

“Because I missed you, you idiot.”

 

Jackson took Stiles’ coffee cup from his hands and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Jackson inserted his face into Stiles neck, nuzzling him and scenting him.

 

“You smell like old books and dust.” Jackson mumbled into Stiles neck.

 

“Yeah well.” Stiles said a little frazzled.

 

Stiles had been frozen in place since Jackson walked into the room but he suddenly remembered who was hugging him. His heart beat sky rocketed and he felt the blush sneaking up his neck. His mind and heart had apparently felt no different after five years. He was still in love with Jackson, for fifteen years straight. He wrapped his arms around Jackson and held on for dear life.

 

They both just stood in each others arms for a while before Stiles started to feel awkward.

 

“Jax… can you let me go please?”

 

“No.”

 

“Er… why not?”

 

“Because I’m afraid if I let you go now you’ll leave again. And I can’t let you.”

 

Stiles inhaled sharply.

 

“Why?”

 

“You know why.”

 

“I really don’t.”

 

Jackson pulled back a little to look at Stiles but kept his strong hold on him. Jackson was searching his face for something. Stiles wasn’t sure what.

 

“But everyone knew. They all thought it made you uncomfortable and that’s why you left.”

 

Stiles’ eyebrows knit together in confusion.

 

“Knew what? Jax I don't understand.”

 

Jackson let him go then and Stiles instantly missed his touch. Stiles watched as Jackson paced in front of him running a hand down his face. He stopped pacing and looked at him with curious eyes and cautiously took a few steps closer.

 

“You really had no clue didn’t you?”

 

“About what? What are you talking about?”

 

“Stiles… you’re my mate. You always have been.”

 

Stiles felt his heart falter in his chest. His knees gave in and he dropped to the floor. He could hear Jackson freaking out in front of him, asking if he was okay and saying that he was sorry. But all Stiles could think about was what Jackson had said. The boy he’d been in love with since he was eight years old had just told him that he was his mate. Which meant that Jackson’s wolf loved him and in return Jackson himself loved him. Stiles felt the tears fall down his face and a grin break out on his face.

 

“Stiles?”

 

Jackson was kneeling in front of him with his hands held out to him cautiously, not touching him. Stiles launched himself into Jackson’s arms and held on for dear life.

 

“You love me?”

 

Jackson stuttered out his reply, “Y-yes of course I- I love… I love you. I thought- thought you knew. You didn’t?”

 

Stiles huffed out a laugh, tears still pouring down his face.

 

“God no. Because why would the guy I’ve been completely head over heels in love with since I was fucking eight love me back?”

 

Jackson pulled Stiles out of the hug to look him in the eyes. Jackson was looking for a lie, for anything that would perhaps mean something else but all he saw was Stiles. Stiles looking at him with a wide smile that quivered as tears poured from the brunette’s eyes.

 

“You love me?”

 

“God yes. I mean have you seen y-“

 

Stiles sentence was cut off by Jackson’s lips on his. Jackson kissed him breathless. Jackson didn’t let him go for hours, just held him close, kissing and talking to him. About how jealous Jackson was of James, how he couldn’t stand to be around them because it broke his heart. About everything they had missed in each other’s lives. Jackson was a lawyer now, a good one, just like his dad. They talked about everything, for hours and hours until finally it was five a.m.

 

“Why did you leave?”

 

Stiles had been asked that question so many times before but now, now he felt like he had to answer.

 

“Because I was sick of not being able to have you.”

 

“So you left?”

 

Stiles just nodded and snuggled deeply into Jackson’s side.

 

“Now you have me. I’m never going to let you leave me again.”

 

 

 

5 Months Later

 

“Jax! Get up! You have court in an hour!”

 

Stiles had moved in with Jackson a month into their relationship because Stiles was there most of the time anyway.

 

The shop had been going strong and was bringing in good money.

 

The pack was around and it was good even though at first it was hard.

 

Stiles had to go looking for Scott who was absolutely furious at Stiles for cutting him out of his life like that but after a couple hours of yelling, talking, compromising and manly tears they were best friends again.

 

Derek was next to see Stiles. Stiles had shown up at the newly renovated Hale house with a Tupperware of cookies. Derek took one look at Stiles and the cookies and laughed. He pulled Stiles into a hug and said, “Welcome home Stilinski.”

 

Isaac and Boyd came later that day when Derek had driven them both to the garage shop Derek owned. Isaac and Boyd had both went to school to be mechanics and they were good at it. The two betas had hugged him and told him he was an idiot.

 

He got a call from Erica a while later. She had been backpacking Europe and wouldn’t be coming for at least a year.

 

Lydia came to town to visit her parents and walked into his shop for coffee. She took one look at him and said, “New York didn’t do a half bad job on you Stilinski.” Stiles laughed and they both sat down and talked about how her schooling at MIT was going.

 

Danny called from New York to congratulate his old best friend on finally landing the guy of his dreams making Jackson blush and Stiles laugh.

 

Stiles was content. He had his friends back. He finally had the love of his life who whispered, “I love you so, so much” into his ear every single morning. Just like he did when he came down the stairs in his court suit and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

 

Stiles turned around in Jackson’s arms to kiss him and hug him tightly before whispering back, “I love you too. So much.” 


End file.
